


Safe Amongst the Dead [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Series: The Mud Grave Podfic Anthology [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Illnesses, M/M, Mild Gore, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed survives the trenches by hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Amongst the Dead [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe Amongst the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154922) by Cest-tombe-du-ciel. 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Safe Amongst the Dead 

  


**Author:** C'est-tombe-du-ciel  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Ed survives the trenches by hiding.  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://cest-tombe-du-ciel.tumblr.com/post/124525413313/safe-amongst-the-dead) | **Wordcount:** Unknown  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Safe%20Amongst%20the%20Dead.mp3) | **Size:** 5.3 MB | **Duration:** 5:44  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

The summary for this podfic is taken from the description of [this wonderful drawing](http://obersten.tumblr.com/post/120384926240/mud-grave-ed-survives-the-trenches-by-hiding) by Obersten. 


End file.
